


Good Boy

by SkyFireForever



Category: 1776 (1972)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: Lee thinks he's bad, but he doesn't want to be. He just needs someone to take care of him.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This story involves age regression, which is when someone is under a high level of stress, they act younger than their actual age.

Lee was a bad boy. He was bad. Very bad. Horrible. Only bad boys did as bad as this. He didn't mean to be bad. It had just happened. He had been so  _ angry.  _ He didn't even know how it had gotten to that point. Once he had started, it was hard to stop. Now he was here. Blood on his arms. Blood on his shirt. Blood on his pants. Blood on the floor. Blood was bad. Blood was very bad. It was his fault that it was everywhere.

He needed to be good. He could be good. He just had to fix this. How could he fix this? He didn't know. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't fix it. Tears threatened to spill again. No. He couldn't cry. Not again. Crying was bad. Why was he so bad? He didn't want to be. He didn't mean to be.

Maybe he couldn't fix it, but he knew who could. Daddy could fix it. Daddy could fix anything. He scrambled for his phone, clutching it tightly. It was his lifeline. His hands were shaking and a droplet of blood fell on the dark screen. It was a small puddle at first, just a drop. Then it spread, sliding down the screen, shrinking smaller and smaller before resting in the crease between the phone and the case. He quickly wiped it from the screen and inputted the password. “LyandNed”. One word. A reminder. They loved him. Why didn't he think of them? He should have thought of them. 

He managed to find the contact that he needed, staring at the contact picture. His daddy's arm wrapped around his shoulders, smiling brightly. Daddy had been happy when the picture was taken. Daddy wouldn't be happy with him when he found out what he did. He'd be mad. Lee deserved for Daddy to be mad at him. He closed his eyes tightly, trying so hard not to start crying again. He took deep breaths, pressing the call button before he could convince himself not to.

“Hello?” Daddy's voice came from the phone. He sounded happy, or at least calm. Lee would be ruining it. He didn't wanna upset Daddy. He must have been quiet for too long because Daddy spoke again. “Lee? You there?”

“Daddy?” He responded without thinking. Hearing his daddy say his name reminded him of how much he needed him. He needed his daddy. Daddy could fix everything. He always did. 

There was a brief pause before Daddy spoke again. “Lee? Baby boy, are you okay?” His voice was laced with worry. Lee had made him worry. That panicked him. His breathing quickened and he swallowed.

“I-” He wiped his eyes. “Yes, Daddy. I'm good, Daddy. I'm sorry, Daddy.” He shouldn't be repeating words. He always repeated words when he was upset. 

“Hey. Hey, shh.” Daddy's voice was soothing. So soft. So gentle. Daddy always knew how to make him feel safe. “You don't have to lie to me, baby boy.” Of course he knew. Daddy always knew. 

Lee didn't know what to say or where to begin. If he started, he'd just start sobbing over the phone. He didn't want to do that. He was quiet for a long time. “Can you come over?” He requested in a tiny voice. 

“Yeah. Yeah, of course, baby. I'm on my way now.” That made Lee happy. Daddy wasn't upset yet. Daddy was coming to take care of him. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” He whispered, pulling at a string that was coming undone on his pants. “I'll see you soon?”

“Of course, baby boy. I love you.”

Lee's heart swelled up in his chest and he almost burst into tears. “I love you too, Daddy.”

“I'll be right there. Just wait for me, little one.” Daddy requested. “I'll be there in just a few minutes. Daddy has to go now because he has to drive, but I'll see you real soon, okay?”

Lee nodded even though Daddy couldn't see him. “Yeah, okay. Thank you, Daddy.” 

“Of course, baby. I'll see you soon. Goodbye for now, darling.” 

“Bye bye, Daddy.” Lee hung up and set his phone down. He looked at his arms. Most of the blood had dried, creating black covers over the slices in his skin. There was only really one spot that was still bleeding and it wasn't enough to slide down his arm. It was just sitting atop the skin. He sighed and buried his face in his knees. He wasn't shaking anymore, but there was a sick feeling in his stomach. Daddy would be so disappointed. He didn't want Daddy to be disappointed. 

It seemed like the front door was opening in no time at all. “Lee?” Daddy's voice came from the other room. Footsteps approached the bathroom and there was a knock at the door. “Lee, are you in there?”

“Y-Yes.” The door swung open and Lee looked up to see Daddy's eyes widened before softening. He looked devastated. The expression made him panic. “I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.”

“No, no. Shh.” Daddy immediately came over, kneeling by his side. “Don't apologize, shh.” He pulled him into a hug, not seeming to mind getting blood on his clothes. Daddy wore nice clothes. Nice, expensive clothes. Now they were stained. Stained because of him.

“I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm sorry.” Lee repeated, feeling so sad and scared. He was so bad. He didn't mean to be bad. “I couldn't fix it. I couldn't fix it, Daddy.” 

Daddy ran his fingers through his curls. “Hush, baby boy.” He didn't let him go. “I can fix it. I can fix it, baby.” He pulled away and got a washcloth, dampening it as Lee watched him. He knelt back down. “Show me your arms “

Lee whimpered, holding his arm close to his chest. “It'll hurt.” The cuts still stung. That was the point. He had wanted it to hurt. Now he didn't want it to. It had hurt and then he wanted it to just stop hurting, but it didn't. It was too late for that. He had hurt himself and now he was hurt. 

“I know, baby.” Daddy sighed. “But I need to clean the cuts so they can't get infected. They'll hurt worse if they get infected. It'll only hurt for a moment. I promise.” He cupped his face, looking into his eyes. Daddy's eyes were grey and so calm. Lee loved Daddy's eyes. “Daddy's a doctor, remember? I'll keep you safe.”

Lee found himself nodding without even thinking about it. He trusted Daddy. “Okay. Okay, Daddy.” He whispered, slowly giving his arm over to Daddy. 

“Thank you, baby.” Daddy gently brought the washcloth over the fresh cuts, causing Lee to wince. “I know. I know.” He soothed. “There. All done. You did so good.” 

“Good?” Lee looked up at him. “Good boy?” He wanted to be good. That was all he wanted. Good boys deserved to be loved. Good boys deserved more than bad boys. Lee wanted to be a good boy.

“A very good boy.” Daddy confirmed. “Daddy's perfect boy.” He smiled at him, kissing his nose. It made Lee giggle. Daddy always knew how to make him laugh. He bandaged his arm tightly, protecting the cuts from bad germs. He kissed the bandage softly. He hummed to him a soft tune as he did so. Lee managed to relax, allowing Daddy to clean the blood off of the floor. “There, all clean.” He stood up.

Lee looked down at his clothes. “Not clean.” He gestured. 

“Do you wanna take a shower, baby boy?” He offered.

Lee shook his head. “No. No, want Daddy to hold me.” He lifted his arms, making grabby hands.

Daddy helped him up. “That's okay, little one. Let's get you into pajamas, okay?” He kept an arm wrapped around his waist. When he was met with a nod, he helped Lee into his pajamas, continuing to hum to him. The humming was nice. Lee liked the humming. Daddy gave him a stuffed animal to hold while Daddy got dressed. It was a pink penguin toy named Peter. Lee loved it. It was so soft. “There we go, baby boy.” Daddy crawled into bed and pulled Lee close to his chest. “Let's get some rest now.”

Lee nodded, holding Peter close as Daddy had his arms wrapped around him. “Hum to me, Daddy?” He whispered. 

“Of course.” Daddy started humming gently and Lee snuggled close. Daddy would always love him. Even when Lee didn't love himself. That made him feel better. Daddy thought he was a good boy. Lee smiled to himself. Daddy would always be there.


End file.
